


Back to You

by Miss_Murdered



Series: SouMako Ficlets [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Some Sap, some gore, some implied smut, zombie!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world might have gone to shit but Sousuke will always get back to Makoto. Even if there's zombies in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!

It had been three days since Sousuke had lost Makoto. Three days since the attack at their temporary camp and he’d watched him go in the other direction as Sousuke and Rin had managed to get to the river, wading across it where the zombies did not follow.

He didn’t know if Makoto was still alive – seen him go with Nagisa and Haru – sword in hand, killing zombies but Sousuke had to believe he was still breathing. As otherwise he’d be alone again.

Sousuke had lost Rin a day ago and he knew he was dead. He’d been the one to kill him. Rin had become his best friend in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, his travelling companion and buddy, and they had been a great team for so long. There had been others – Ai and the Mikoshiba brothers but… they’d gone too. Everyone went eventually. But he and Rin had always survived, met up with new groups and that’s how Sousuke had met Makoto. Makoto with his checked shirt and his glasses, with his kind smile and his optimism. Makoto with his soft hands despite all the zombies he’d killed and his lips that tasted like safety, home and freedom.

He’d had to kill Rin. Sousuke still hated that he had. They’d made a pact long ago that if either of them was bitten they would kill the other before they turned and Sousuke had done as he’d promised, sobbing as he put the point of the knife in his best friends head, burying him rather than letting him be scavenged by hungry zombies.

Then he’d grabbed his baseball bat and his supplies and started walking – following some old railway tracks and hoping, hoping somehow that he’d find Makoto. When they’d joined Makoto’s group, they had been following railway tracks, trying to get towards the sea. Haru had a theory – a weak theory but a theory nonetheless, that if they got to the ocean they could commandeer a boat and with enough supplies they could ride the zombie apocalypse out until the world went back to normal. Sousuke hadn’t been convinced but least it made him sure that if they could, Makoto and Haru whoever else remained of that group, would continue following the railway track until they got to the ocean.

So he walked, his baseball bat covered in blood and his pack slung over his shoulder, marching towards along the track, encountering the occasional zombie and hitting them in the head with a hard “thunk” until they fell to the ground, dead again.

The world had been shit for so long that Sousuke barely remembered the good stuff – lazy mornings in bed, bad television shows, greasy fries, loving and caring for someone but then he’d met Makoto. It was always a mistake to get close to people as people tended to only look after themselves in this world – Sousuke had seen people throw friends to hoards of zombies to protect themselves. But as soon as he’d met Makoto, Sousuke couldn’t help it, an instant attraction and after they’d ended up being attacked when they were collecting water from the nearby river, fighting for their lives together, they’d kissed, hard and fierce and passionate.

Since then Sousuke had been in love with Makoto. It had only taken a few nights for them to silently touch and taste each other, grinding together in the dark, kissing every part of each other’s skin, moaning softly to not disturb the other’s or attract zombies, coming together with silent pants. It had become his survival method – that even if the world was like it was, as long as though Sousuke had Makoto, he could keep going. Keep fighting.

Even now that he’d lost Rin, Sousuke still could keep going as he had to find Makoto, had to believe he was somewhere and so he kept walking steadily and slowly, his bat in hand as the day drew on.

As the sun began to set, Sousuke knew he should create a camp of some kind, find a car maybe and hide himself in the back seat but he heard the low sound of zombies moaning nearby and knew that was a sign. Zombies always were attracted to life – to people and so if they were moaning it was most likely there was someone around. And it was possible that person was Makoto.

Raising his bat so he could swing it easily, Sousuke walked cautiously forward, his senses on edge. If there were too many, he would have to run as that was all anyone could do when they were grossly outnumbered. Even though zombies shambled, they always had numbers on their side and sometimes the only defence was high ground or water.

Soon he saw a few corpses, zombies who had been skilfully beheaded or something sharp straight through their skulls and Sousuke would’ve looked more closely but he saw more, attracted by the sounds just as he was. One came in front of him and Sousuke swung the bat hard, smashing the face in.

At first, he’d not been able to do what he needed to. At first he’d used a gun due to his former life as a cop but soon ammo ran out and a baseball bat or sword was more effective. They never ran out. And Sousuke had learnt long ago not to think about them as human. It wasn’t hard after losing so many – hearing the screams of friends as they were torn apart.

Swallowing, Sousuke hurried his pace to find the disturbance and he saw zombies all surrounding a car, clawing and trying to climb, so many that it seemed like a swarm and stood on top of the car was Makoto swinging his sword and slicing as many limbs that were trying to get to him as he could.

There was no time for a sweet welcome or kiss, only for Sousuke to grit his teeth and join the fray, hitting as many as he could until he could help Makoto down and they could run. Their eyes met briefly, no smile shared as he saw Makoto’s tired expression and blood stained clothes and face and Sousuke knew he’d been through hell since they’d parted. Just as he had.

With one particularly nasty blow to one zombies head delivered by Sousuke, Makoto made a jump off the car, landing on the bodies of either dead or partially dead zombies, a sickly squish noise heard and soon they were running together, their hands automatically entwining as they sprinted together. They didn’t stop running until they were far away from the car and the light had nearly totally dwindled and it was then they paused, breathing deeply and looked for a spot to set up a camp. A camp where they could set up traps and one of them could keep watch for the dead.

But before they set up the camp, Makoto leaned against a tree, exhausted and Sousuke held him, his head burrowing into his neck. Sousuke felt Makoto’s hands in his hair and he felt like he could feel the quick beating of Makoto’s heard.

“Haru… the others?” Sousuke asked softly.

“Dead,” Makoto replied, his voice raw and sad, “Rin?”

“Dead.”

With that, they moved their heads to look at one another and Sousuke gently wiped some blood from Makoto’s cheek, leaning down to press their lips together gently in a way that contrasted with the horrible and violent world they lived in. When their lips parted, Makoto gave a small smile even if it was strained.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Even in this world gone to hell…. I’ll always come back to you, Makoto.”


End file.
